1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gas analyzers, and more particularly to an analyzer for gases containing sulfur compounds, by utilizing a chemical reaction which produces light by chemiluminescence.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gas analysis performed utilizing flame photometry is known by burning a sample of the gas to be analyzed in an air flame surrounded by hydrogen, restricting light emissions arising from materials in the sample to substantially only those which radiate energy from a region above the flame, and detecting selectively wave lengths of radiant energy emanating from the region above the flame at selected emission wave lengths characteristic of sulfur or phosphorous chemiluminescence, or both.